(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state wristwatch having a digital visual display and in which the display is adjusted automatically by motion activated switch means secured in the housing.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of the solid state wristwatch, various additional features have been incorporated in wristwatches to obtain various time display functions or to illuminate the visual display. These functions, however, require activation and for this reason, it is required to provide additional pushbuttons or reset mechanical devices in the wristwatch casing. Thus, it is required to provide more cavities in the wristwatch casing to accommodate such mechanical adjustment devices and this makes the wristwatch less waterproof or dustproof. When water and dust enter such watches, it can affect the proper operation of the oscillating device and the solid state circuitry which programs the proper operation of the timepiece.